murphybrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Thomas
3 children | first = Whose Garbage is it Anyway? | last = Seems Like Gold Times | character = Jerry Gold | occupation = Actor, comedian, radio talk show host | years = 1979–2017}} Jon Thomas Terrell (July 12, 1948 – August 24, 2017) also known as hi stage name Jay Thomas is an American actor, comedian, and morning radio personality who recently portrayed as Jerry Gold in CBS sitcom Murphy Brown. He was heard in New York from 1976-79 on Top 40 station 99X, and later on Rhythmic CHR station WKTU, and in Los Angeles beginning in 1986 on KPWR "Power 106", where he hosted the station's top-rated morning show until 1993. His notable television work included his co-starring role as Remo DaVinci on Mork & Mindy (1979–81), the recurring role of Eddie LeBec in Cheers (1987-89). Early life Thomas was born in Kermit, Texas, to Katharine (née Guzzino) and Timothy Harry Terrell. He was raised in his Italian Americanmother's Catholic religion; his father was Protestant. Thomas was raised in New Orleans, where he attended and graduated from Jesuit High School. Career Reared in New Orleans, he was always active in sports and performing. He won his first award as emcee of the Jesuit High School talent show. He boxed, wrestled, played football, and ran track. At 16 he started as a stand-up on Bourbon St. He attended Gulf Coast College, University of Tennessee, Vanderbilt University, Central Piedmont College, and Jacksonville University, graduating with an AA, BS, and MA. He became a sports announcer and DJ in college. He also found time to put in three years of small college football as a QB. When NYC beckoned Jay continued his eclectic career as a top rated morning DJ, comic at the Improve in NYC, and began an active off Broadway acting career, that saw him mix drama and comedy. His first TV role was in Mork and Mindy. Then on to LA radio as the #1 jock at Power 106, The Ensemble Theater Group, and recurring on Cheers as Carla's ice hockey playing husband. He won two Emmy awards for portraying Jerry Gold on Murphy Brown. He starred in his own TV shows Married People with Beth Armstrong and Love and War with Susan Dey and later Annie Potts. He appeared as a leading guest star in dozens of sitcoms, cop shows, and MOW's opposite Judith Light, John Tuturro, and Christine Lahti. On the big screen he was featured in Mr. Holland's Opus, A Smile Like Yours, and Santa Claus 2 and 3. Returning to the stage he starred in plays written and directed by Wendy Wasserstein and Woody Allen. Recently he has hosted shows at Carolines in NYC and the Bellagio in Vegas. He guest starred in an episode of Hung on HBO. He won the best actor for and was a co-writer of best comedy at the LA iTV Fest for "Talker". And the Jay Thomas talk show airs daily on SiriusXM. Personal life and death Thomas fathered J. T. Harding in an out-of-wedlock relationship, and the child was adopted by another family in Michigan. Thomas and his son spoke about their reunion on the Dr. Phil Show. Harding was the lead singer of the band JTX and is a country music songwriter. Thomas married Sally Michelson in 1987. They had two sons, Samuel and Jacob. Jay Thomas who passed away by his cancer on August 24, 2017 at the age of 69. External links * Jay Thomas on Wikipedia Category:Recurring Cast Category:Actors